Chicheri's Child
by The Un-Wanted Angel
Summary: He watched him closley, dictating his every move. The child would sometimes look up and give a small smile. It pierced his heart, he felt it bleed. He would never let him go. Ever! Dark-Fic. No Incest. Father-son story. Translation to some of the word in the story can be found at the bottom of the page. No flameys-please.


**Okay everyone, this was (yet another) story request from Chibimaster123 and I have to warn you all, it's a lot more dark and...errie than my usual father-son stories. It's another Naruto story (obviously) and she wanted a dark-twisted form of the story. NO ABUSE or INCEST!**

**Enjoy Chibimaster123 ^_^**

**Title: Chicheri's Child. **

**Summary: He watched him closley, dictating his every move. The child would sometimes look up and give a small smile. It pierced his heart, he felt it bleed. He would never let him go. Ever!**

**Rating: T (to be safe)**

* * *

_His child...His son. His precious, lovley, sweet child..._

"Chicheri!" His adorable voice called to him.

"Chicheri!" He repeats.

One then both eyes open. He smiles as a small blonde, much like himself stands at the edge of the bed, clutching a stuffed frog, wearing a nightgown, only three feet tall, beaming. The elder blonde smiles, sitting up to grab a hold of your younger boy, to tickle, cuddle and hold. All his...only his.

"Naruto." He smiles.

"Watashi wa uete iru (1)"The younger blonde replied.

The father nodded. Food. His child needed food. Without hesitation, he picked up the child, carrying him threw the mansion to the kitchen. Along the way, Naruto would chomp and nubble on his stuffed frog. Inside the kitchen servents and cooks were hurrying to get preparations ready for breakfast for the Hokage and his son, when the older blonde stepped in the door, everyone froze. Panic and fear crepted into everyone's face and body. Naru-chan was left un-noticed, still chomping on his frog.

"You may leave." The fourth spoke, sharply. "Take the day off, just get out of my sight."

One by one, servents rushed out the door. Fearing, praying and thanking God for their lives. The father smirked. _They should be running, for what they did to my child, let them fear me and him. _He thought, turning back to his son. The fourth set his son gently on a cushioned chair, preparing a bowl of oatmeal. Naruto made his frog hop on the table, bouncing him wherever his heart demanded. The bowl was finished and it was set infront of the child.

"Arigatōgozaimashita, Chicheri (2)" Naruto beamed.

The fourth softly smiled, picking up the spoon, dipping it into the brightly blue bowl. Blowing on the food to cool it down, spoon feeding his child. Naruto opened his mouth up wide, rubbing his tummy in delight as the food entered his body. This continued for about twenty minutes after Naruto (and his frog, which Naruto insisted ate too, the father would have to wash the frog before he left Naruto play with it again) was finished eating, he rushed out of the kitchen, already taking off his clothes for his morning bath.

Naruto loved taking a bath. Bathtime was taken twice a day everyday, bathtime ment warm water, fluffy towels, watermellon scented soap and his squirt-frog. Naruto had helped getting undressed while the water was filled to the middle of the tub. The fourth undressed himself after Naruto stood stark naked. The father fit in first, picking up his son to bring him in as well. Naruto leaned back.

"Go...Outside today, please?" Naruto asked.

The father was impressed, his child's English wasn't very good and Naruto still stumbled on some words but nevertheless he was learning. The father tilted his head to the side, thinking.

"Maybe..."

He reached over clutching on to the shampoo bottle, pouring a little into his child's hair, Naruto giggled, the fingers tracing in his hair and hairline felt funny. With his hir and body washed, he left Naruto have this time to pay with the bath toys while he relaxed in the tub. Naruto shivered after a few minutes. In a heartbeat he swooped Naruto out of the tub and into a white towel, drying him off. Naruto yawned.

"Anata wa sukoshi tsukarete iru ka o (3) ?" He asked.

"...No."

"hmmm."

A long pause.

"outside?" Naruto asked.

"Later...How about the park?"

"NO!" He stomped his foot.

"Why?"

Cause...(4) Watashi wa mishiranu hito o sukide wa nai, karera wa watashi o kowagara seru, watashi o kizutsuketai!" Naruto sobbed. The fourth frowned, holding him tightly. It seems Naruto still hadn't gotten over meeting new people. He was still very, very shy. Especialy after-He gulped. His heart longing for revenge, but he only smiled, tickling Naruto.

"Nani (5)?" Naruto giggled.

The fourth smiled, hugging the younger boy. "Anata wa watashi no amai ko, Naruto, watashi no amai, otokonokoda (6)" He wouldn't let go for a while.

* * *

He hated the third. He hated him with a burning passion.

Yet here he was, standing infront of him in his office.

"May I ask why you are here?" The fourth asked.

"I've come to ask for your forgive-"

"Shut up."

Silence.

"Just shut up, right there."

"Minato-If I would have known they would have gone after him, I would have kept him safe!" He argued.

"But why if he was in danger?" Minato asked, folding his hands together. "Why not take him under your wing, _like I asked_, when he was an infant. No. You sent him to some rat-infested orphanage where they kept him in a closet. _A closet_!" His anger was seeping out of his heart.

"I had no idea-"

"Oh, of course you wouldn't. The first time you saw Naruto sine his birth was three year later, when he was being chased; by a mod of adults trying to kill him! If you ask me, what would the First and Second say if they saw you let that happen to a child, an innocent child. What would Tsunade say? What would your family say!?" Their argument stopped there.

"Get out of my office. Get out of Kohona."

Hiruzen now lives with his family. Far, far away from Kohona.

* * *

"Chicheri!" Naruto leaped up to his father's strong arms. He had waited a long time for his father to come home. He had missed him so much. There was so much to tell him, to show him. He had to show him the pictures he drew, the stories he wrote, the army of toy frogs and foxes he set up so if their house was in danger his army would kill the bad guys.

_Childhood innocense. Let that never leave you, Naruto..._

_"_Watashi wa amai mono ga hoshii" (7) The child cheered, waving his arms around. Minato only shook his head in responce, smiling never the less.

"For dinner?" Minato smiled. "How about somthing...healthy. _(8) Kenkō,_ Naruto."

"Kenkō? um...eh..." Naruto was having a hard time thinking, Minato knew he stumped the poor child, until Naruto burst out the word: Ramen! Of course, they had ramen that night, and a sweet for dessert. Naruto wanted to see the stars before he had to fall asleep, though Minato knew Naruto would fall asleep long before that. Still he sat in the rocking chair inside Naruto's nursery, rocking the todler whom was clutching his frog, and swaddled in a blanket. Despratly trying to see the sky fade from it's red-pink color to it's starynight. His eyes became heavy and as soon as the stars came out he was asleep.

Though Minato sat there for a while, staring at his son's face. He grit his teeth.

_-Flashback-_

_"(9) Watashi o tasukete!" Naruto screamed. His small three-year-old body running as fast as he could from angry people, chains, locks and flames. He was frightened. He had no idea what he did wrong. What did he do wrong?! _

_"Kill him!" _

_"Hang him!"_

_"Kill the Demon!" _

_Their angry voice, filled with hate, sadness, and blood lust. It frightened the child, He wished he was back in the orphanage, atleast no one would even talk to him there. He would be locked in the closet for hours on end, with no bathroom breaks, rats or bugs would bite at his feet, he'd hear some biger kids bang on the door, trying to scare him, food was brought to him only once and even the food was moldy or old. _

_Earlier that morning, he was brought to an apartment. He was all alone there. He left to find something to eat and now he was being chased. _

_He tripped..._

_...and fell. _

_The villagers were now right above him. Their blows to his body gave him such pain. He wanted love, he craved it. What had he done? __There was a bright flash in the sky, causing the villagers to look up, accept Naruto who shield himself preparing for another blow or kick to come his way. Slowly a body had began to float down to the ground, the white and yellow light stopped and his face shown. It was The Fourth Hokage. _

_"Lord Hokage!" _

_"Can it be?!" _

_"Is it true?!" _

_"He's here to finish what he started!" _

_The crowd cheered on. _

_"Yeah, Kill the monster!" _

_"Finish him off!" _

_The fourth turned. His anger began to rise as he saw his son...his son. On the ground, beanted, bloody and covered in dirt. He was skinny too. Pale as a ghost and frightened. He turned around, smiling. _

_"Of course. I must kill the evil in this village." He retoriated. _

_Everyone cheered. _

_"Starting with all of you!" _

_-Flashback Done-_

Everyone of those villagers, he didn't care what their social status or what their family bloodline was. None of them were given a burial. They were all torched. Minato stopped thinking about that. He focused on tucking his little angel into bed. Poor Naruto, he was so malnourished that caused him to be skinny and short. He was too small for a big bed. The crib would do just fine in his opinion. Though Naruto never complained.

"They tortured and trained him like a dog." He hissed.

He made sure that The Orphanage was demolished. He sent all the orphans to another orphanage further away from the village. Every keeper lost their job and was throw in jail. He read their records, each one of them had done something to Naruto. Whether they slapped him harshly or starved and tortured him. As for the children. Well, he could care less as to what happened to them, he was more focused on his baby. When Naruto would wake and go color an imaginative world or play with his toys, maybe even play Ninja, he watched him closley, predicting his every move. The child would sometimes look up and give a small smile. It pierced his heart, he felt it bleed. He would never let him go. Ever!

After all, Naruto was Chicheri's Child

THE END

* * *

Translations: (there's a lot of them, LOL They're all from the official Japanese translating website, I even looked a few up in my encyclopedia)

(1) Watashi wa uete iru = I'm hungry  
(2)Arigatōgozaimashita, Chicheri = Thank you, Papa  
(3) Anata wa sukoshi tsukarete iru ka o = Are you tired, Little one?  
(4) Watashi wa mishiranu hito o sukide wa nai, karera wa watashi o kowagara seru, watashi o kizutsuketai = I don't like strangers, they scare me and want to hurt me!  
(5) Nani = What, huh, why?  
(6)Anata wa watashi no amai ko, naruto, watashi no amai, otokonokoda = You're my sweet child, Naruto, my sweet baby boy.

(7)Watashi wa amai mono ga hoshii = I want sweets

(8)Kenkō = healthy

(9.) Watashi o tasukete = Help me!


End file.
